Saturne
Introduction Le Saturne (ou Saturn) est la super unité de la faction américaine: Superarmes, sous le commandement du Général Alexander, dans Command & Conquer Generals Heure H: Contra. Le Saturne est une gigantesque forteresse mobile et blindée de construction pouvant à la fois construire des structures défensives comme un engin de chantier classique et combattre les unités adverses en lançant des éclairs depuis la tourelle de forme oculaire montée en son sommet. Vue d'ensemble Un jour, Alexander mena des recherches sur la conscience humaine dans le plus grand secret, à l'aide de ses connaissances dans les arts occultes, afin de répondre à l'ultime question posée par la science: Est-ce qu'un être humain possède une âme? Après de longues recherches, elle en arriva à cette conclusion: les êtres humains ont bien une âme, même si celle-ci est invisible. Lorsqu'un homme ou une femme meurt, son âme se séparera de son corps comme si ou elle se réveillait pour se rendre compte qu'il/elle s'est réveillé(e) hors de son enveloppe charnelle, avant de choisir de monter au ciel ou d'errer dans le monde des vivants. Elle se demanda alors si il était possible de "télécharger" l'âme (ou l'esprit) de quelqu'un dans un ordinateur afin d'atteindre une forme digitale d'immortalité. Elle choisit donc un prisonnier au hasard, un de ceux que l'on trouve au Camp de Guantánamo (le détenu était probablement français, belge wallon ou suisse francophone d'après l'accent de la super unité) et effectua un rituel occulte afin de faire sortir son âme de son corps et de la sceller dans un ordinateur: le détenu fut ensuite déclaré mort. L'expérience fut un succès mais elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'idée de supplanter cette IA/conscience humain dans une forteresse mobile capable à la fois de détruire tout ce qui se met en travers de son chemin et de poser les fondations d'une base militaire. Ainsi le Saturne vit le jour. Le Saturne est une forteresse mobile contrôlée par une IA en forme de grande pyramide de métal montée sur quatre chenilles lui servant de moyen de mobilité et alimentées par de puissants systèmes hydrauliques. L'intérieur de la forteresse se divise en trois parties: un ordinateur à intelligence artificielle, un compartiment d'assemblage et un générateur Tesla. L'ordinateur est en quelque sorte le cerveau du véhicule qui contrôle toutes ses actions (bien que certaines rumeurs indiquent que l'intelligence artificielle de cet ordinateur serait basée sur une conscience humaine). La deuxième partie est le compartiment d'assemblage, la partie la plus importante de la super unité: il contient divers matériaux et machines de construction autonomes pouvant servir à construire n'importe laquelle des structures défensives du général ainsi que des dépôts de ravitaillement, des centrales électriques à ions et même un poste de commandement. La troisième partie est le générateur Tesla. Il génère des éclairs à haute tension suffisamment puissants pour faire fondre le métal. Ces éclairs, lancés depuis un orbe Tesla en forme d'œil fixé au sommet du Saturne, lui servent d'armement principal. Le Saturne est décrit comme une unité solide comme un roc et il est vrai que la plus grande qualité de cette forteresse mobile est sa solidité hors du commun, capable de résister même à une explosion nucléaire. Mais à cause de son blindage très lourd et de son étrange moyen de locomotion, c'est aussi la super unité la plus lente dans Contra, même un fantassin se déplacerait plus rapidement. En plus de son sérieux manque de mobilité, le Saturne ne peut pas non plus s'équiper d'armements secondaires, ne peut pas détecter les unités furtives ni les mines, il faut qu'il soit donc constamment escorté par des Drones sentinelle lors d'un combat contre des ennemis spécialisés dans la furtivité. L'armement principal du Saturne, un orbe Tesla en forme d'œil monté au sommet de son châssis de forme pyramidale, n'inflige pas beaucoup de dégâts par rapport à la plupart des autres super unités mais il peut facilement compenser par sa polyvalence. Cet armement est en effet l'un des rares capables d'attaquer les cibles terrestres comme aériennes, les mines et les pièges. Il inflige aussi des dégâts continuels et prend instantanément une unité ennemie pour cible une fois que la cible précédente a été abattue. Le Saturne est alors moins vulnérable aux tactiques de ruée de Zerg qu'il n'y paraît. Mais ce qui rend le Saturne aussi spécial, c'est sa capacité à construire des structures défensives et des structures basiques comme une caserne, une centrale électrique et un dépôt de ravitaillement. Ceci fait du Saturne la parfaite représentation de la stratégie de "siège" du Général Alexander: étendre sa ligne de défense lentement mais sûrement afin de couvrir de plus en plus de territoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle encercle la base ennemie qui sera prise au piège. Grâce au Saturne, le Général Alexander peut construire une nouvelle base au cas où sa base d'origine aurait été rayée de la carte par la puissance de feu ennemie (comme une frappe de missiles nucléaires multiples) ou que les engins de chantier et le poste de commandement aient été détruits et que des structures aient été construites en dehors de la base d'origine, provoquant ainsi la confusion chez l'ennemi qui se demandera bien pourquoi son adversaire n'a pas été vaincu jusqu'à ce que le général ait entièrement rebâti sa base. Estimations Avantages * Son blindage extrêmement sophistiqué et ses nombreux points de vie en font la deuxième super unité la plus solide dans Contra * Une portée de tir plutôt convenable * Son armement, bien que n'étant pas des plus puissants, reste tout de même efficace et peut attaquer les unités aériennes * Peut construire des structures défensives * Sa grande taille lui permet de tirer au-dessus de la plupart des structures Inconvénients * C'est la super unité la plus lente dans Contra * Super unité coûteuse (7000$) * Temps de production long * Une fois livré à lui-même en plein combat, il lui est quasiment impossible de s'en tirer vivant * Ne peut pas tirer au-dessus d'une falaise Notes * Saturne (ou Chronos) est nommé d'après le Dieu gréco-romain du Temps. Il fut autrefois le Roi des Dieux jusqu'à ce qu'il fusse évincé par son fils Jupiter (ou Zeus) et emprisonné dans le Tartare, là où les pires criminels et ceux ayant osé défier les dieux sont condamnés à un supplice éternel. * Selon l'histoire que les développeurs de Contra ont souhaité créer autour de ce personnage, le Général Alexander exécuta un rituel occulte sur une personne inconnue (probablement un prisonnier) et captura son âme pour l'enfermer dans la machine et en faire un serviteur obéissant. Cela eut pour résultat de provoquer un trouble de la personnalité chez cette âme piégée, ce qui explique ses différents comportements ou états émotionnels ainsi que les différents effets vocaux que l'on retrouve dans ses répliques. * "Wait until I get those chains off" (Attendez que je me libère de ces chaînes) fait référence au Soldat Flak soviétique dans Command & Conquer: Alerte Rouge 3. * "Ok ok, don't hurt me, I will do it!" (D'accord, d'accord, ne me faites pas de mal, je le ferai!) pourrait faire référence à l'Ouvrier gobelin dans Le Seigneur des anneaux: La Guerre de l'anneau. * La réplique "It's nothing comparing to what I will do to you!" (Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vous ferai!) est peut-être une menace adressée au joueur lorsque celui/celle-ci lui ordonne d'attaquer un ennemi. * Une de ses répliques est dite à l'envers. Elle signifie: "Look what Contra devs did to me!" (Regardez ce que les développeurs de Contra m'ont fait!) Catégorie:Super unité Catégorie:Faction USA